The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to multimedia guidance for websites and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to content adapted multimedia guidance based on a decision graph logic.
Visitors and users of a website may sometimes have some difficulties in understanding the functionality of the website or may be confused by options and information presented to them in the website.
Some solutions to this problem include help pages that may be accessed by the user by pressing a ‘Help’ link or videos presenting the website's functionality.